A Little Late
by Samantha's Library
Summary: Annabeth is alone with her boyfriend this New Years Eve (sort of), trying desperately to finally get that New Years kiss she's always wanted. The universe has other plans though, unfortunately. But the intentions are good. Hopefully. Besides who said it wasn't alright to be a little late sometimes? AU, mortal, one-shot. Percabeth.


**HAPPY NEW YEARS FELLOW PJO/HOO FANS!**

 **I know it's a little late, but you can't really blame me, I was spending time with my family. Besides, this story was kind of inspired by that fact (if you couldn't tell from the title).**

 **Sorry I haven't been very good at updating guys. But I have my own, unique problems with writing and that annoying thing people call a 'life', but I'm trying my best to get back into the spirit. We'll call this attempt #1.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was silent in Annabeth's house and she was content with it. This year she had only dreamed of being alone for New Year's Day, she never actually thought she would get her wish. Her parents and two annoying step-brothers were going to a friend's New Years Eve party and Annabeth told them she didn't want to go. She had other things planned…

Okay, so she wasn't going to truly be alone this New Years, her boyfriend, Percy, was hopefully going to pay her a visit. Maybe they'd actually get their New Years kiss this time. It hadn't worked out so well the last couple years, mainly because Percy was always a little late. Which was one of the things about him that always annoyed Annabeth, it could be just a few seconds without him and she could miss him desperately and wonder if he was okay.

It was no surprise that he continued this 'tradition' even up to the last day of the year. Annabeth grew inherently impatient waiting for him to show his face. Finally, there was a knock on the door, as if someone was trying to kick it down. _Percy!_ Annabeth practically jumped off the couch and sprinted toward the door in excitement. She opened it up to find the sea green eyed boy, soaking wet at her door.

"Did you know it's supposed to rain tonight?" he asked, sarcastically, looking quite spiteful. All he had on to defend himself from the rain was a hoody and his hair lay limp on his head with the water that weighed down on it, as if to make matters worse. Annabeth felt bad for him, she really did, but she couldn't help but laugh. He was too adorable.

"At least you like water." She offered as encouragement. Percy rolled his eyes and made his way through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized, sheepishly. "Had to say Happy New Years to my family…" Percy rubbed the back of his head. "All of them…at the last second."

"No worries," Annabeth told him. "You're always a little late." She smiled to herself.

"Old habits die hard." He replied, with his vexatious grin. "I'll fix it next year."

"Sure you will." Annabeth said, in disbelief. "Now go to the bathroom and dry yourself a little, I'll get some snacks, and hurry up, there's twenty-five minutes left on the clock." Percy saluted her mockingly and raced off to the bathroom.

…o0o…

Five minutes later, Annabeth was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and wondering if her boyfriend died in fright when he looked himself in the mirror, because there really wasn't much else she could think of that would explain the wait. Of course at that very second, Percy appeared on the couch next to her, stealing popcorn from the bowl as it he _hadn't_ been gone longer than the average Percy time.

"When did you get here?" she asked in awe.

"Uh…when you opened to the door." Percy replied, annoyingly. Annabeth elbowed him in the side as he tried not to choke on a popcorn kernel in laughter.

"Seriously though," Annabeth insisted. "What took you so long?" She examined him and found his jet black hair shot up in all directions, as if he had tried to dry it off quickly with a towel. She found it silly as well as adorable.

"Um…" Percy looked a little bit embarrassed. "I was trying to look decent for my girlfriend, she's just really smart, sweet, and especially beautiful. I wanted to try to be at least half that tonight, I failed miserably though." Annabeth felt her heart beat fast inside her chest.

"Well, my boyfriend should know that he's already all those things and more." Annabeth said with a smirk. "That's why _you_ should know that your girlfriend's plenty impressed." Percy grinned and leaned closer to her, causing Annabeth's heart to take flight.

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?" Annabeth pushed his face away teasingly and turned toward the TV, where they were going to watch the New Years ball drop. "Shut up and watch, Seaweedbrain." Percy laughed and turned his head to the TV.

"Whatever you say, Wisegirl." He replied.

...o0o…...

When there were ten minutes left on the clock, Percy turned to Annabeth with an irresistible smile. "What?" Annabeth asked, with a laugh.

"Any last words before next year?" Percy replied, curiously, gesturing to the clock. Annabeth smiled and thought about it for just a second.

"Yes." She replied. "This year was wonderful, it had its bumps in the rode and we crashed into a few plot-twists on the way, but it made it all worthwhile to spend as much of it as I did, with you." Percy grinned. "I know we'll always have the memories, the laughs, but what I want to keep most, is my family, and you." Annabeth laughed to herself. "Do I even have to say I love you, Seaweedbrian?"

Percy smirked. "Wow Wisegirl! You continue to show me up even when I haven't said anything at all."

"It's my job." She insisted, proudly. "Your move, Perseus." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well, firstly, I'd like to say that I can't believe I won't be seeing you until next year." He faked a sad face and Annabeth laughed. She admired how his sea green eyes sparkled at her voice, as if her laughter was the only thing he'd ever need to hear.

"Trust me," she assured. "The time will go by in minutes." Percy laughed with her.

"Next I'd like to say, that I've enjoyed the good and even some of the bad times with you." Percy looked at her hand as if recalling memories and took it in his. "It's been fun, you've made me really happy, along with the friends and family we've endured along the way. I'm ready for another year of that." He grinned and laughed as if recalling a memory. "Though hopefully, there will be less bumps in the road this time." Annabeth snickered and nodded her head in agreement. "So ready for another year with me, Annabeth?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Okay, now that you've said yes, keep in mind that that also means one more year with all our friends, high school, eavesdroppers, interruptions, your family, _my_ family, and-again-me." Percy added with a diabolical smirk.

"Are you trying to _keep_ me or _get rid_ of me, Percy?" Annabeth asked, rolling her eyes.

"Keep you." He insisted, a dead serious look on his face. Annabeth smiled wondering if that expression would become one of her permanent features.

"Good." She shoved the bowl of popcorn in his lap and checked the clock, 11:59. She then took a glance at the TV where they were starting to countdown and she turned back to Percy only to find he was gone. "Percy!" she called.

"In the kitchen!" he called back. Annabeth became annoyed as the counting came to three and turned her head towards the kitchen.

"What? Why?" she asked. She could see Percy doing something in the sink, but she wasn't quite sure of what it was. Just as she thought that too, 'One! Happy New Years!' rang in her mind like a gong being pounded repeatedly and she sighed softly. _Hurry up Percy!_ She thought, knowing there was only a minute left on the clock.

"I ate all the popcorn and went to the kitchen to clean the bowl." Percy replied sheepishly. "Of course, now I realize that this isn't actually my house, so I don't have to do the dishes." Annabeth wanted to laugh and strangle something at the same time, _stupid ADHD! It's always ruining everything!_

"Percy! Get back over here!" she cried, maybe the tiniest bit annoyed. Percy washed his hands and dried them in what seemed to be the longest way possible, before approaching the couch.

"I'm coming." He assured, taking a seat next to her as soon as the words left his mouth. Annabeth glanced at the clock to find he was just a little too late, the clock had just changed to 12:01, so much for a timely New Years kiss. She sighed, having been defeated by the universe once again. Percy frowned and tilted his head, looking adorably confused and worried all at once. "What's wrong, Wisegirl?" it only took him a second to catch her gaze and follow it to the clock and back again, before he smiled sadly, coming to the realization. Then the smile on his face went from sad to encouraging when he pulled her closer and planted one on her lips. Sparks flew in Annabeth's heart, showering her mind with pleasure, and she felt better almost instantly. Percy pulled away a little while later and spared a sheepish grin. "Sorry it's a little late."

Annabeth stared at the ground and grinned like never before, she then lifted her gaze to meet his loving eyes. _A kiss is still a kiss, no matter what time it's given_ …she told herself. "You're always a little late." She repeated, smiling. She knew that this would always be her Seaweedbrain, and she was proud of that. She then-of course-kissed him again.

"What's up?" two voices asked at once, scaring Annabeth and Percy out of their minds, they knocked heads. Annabeth rubbed her forehead and turned to see her two annoying little step-brothers.

"Bobby! Matthew!" she complained, grabbing the throw pillow next to her and swiping them upside the head with it. Percy laughed so hard that Annabeth began to wonder if he'd still be breathing after he was done. The twins laughed along with him.

"When did you get home?" Annabeth asked.

The twins looked to each other and then back at Annabeth. "Just now." They answered in unison. _What's with guys and smart answers?!_ Annabeth asked herself. Bobby turned to Percy.

"Percy, what happened to you?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Matthew agreed, playing along. "You used to be so cool…"

"…Until you started dating our sister." Bobby said. Mathew nodded his head in agreement.

"You really could do better." Matthew insisted, Bobby nodded with his statement. Annabeth smacked the twins again with her pillow and Percy laughed, but when Annabeth sent him a glare his laughter quickly subsided, like _That's not funny_. Annabeth then smiled and hugged the twins.

"Happy New Years, Tremor Twins." She told them. Bobby and Matthew grinned happily, as if they were proud of their nickname.

"Happy New Years, Annie!" They replied in unison. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smacked them again.

"Get out of here!" She cried, with a laugh. As soon as the twins made their way up the stairs, Helen (Annabeth's step-mom) approached, laughing.

"Hello Percy." She greeted.

"Hey, Mrs. Chase." Percy replied, with a smile. Annabeth sent an annoyed look Helen's way and she smiled knowingly.

"Happy New Years you two!" she said.

"Happy New Years." Annabeth and Percy replied in unison.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Helen said. "I have some twins to put to bed." She then winked at Annabeth and ran off for the stairs. Percy turned to Annabeth with another vexatious grin and Annabeth couldn't hide her frown. The universe couldn't let her have one night, could it?

"It's not over," she warned him. "There's still…"

"Happy News Years, sweetheart!" Fredrick (Annabeth's father) cried, planting a kiss on her forehead. _Yep, right on que_. Fredrick turned to Percy and faked a bored expression. "Percy." He added, dully. Annabeth face palmed inside her head.

"Hey dad…" Annabeth replied, trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice. "Um, if you don't mind, Percy and I were kind of…" Fredrick raised an eyebrow at her and she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"Kind of what?" Fredrick snapped his head around in Percy's direction with a dagger shooting glare. Annabeth had grown tired of this 'I hate your boyfriend' act, they both knew that he thought Percy was a great guy. Though she had to admit, it was fun to watch him be protective of her (be it fake or not), and to see Percy's uncomfortable expressions. But tonight, she did not have the patience.

"Uh…" Percy hummed, suddenly having interest in anything but Fredrick. Annabeth took a deep breath and tapped her father on the shoulder so he could look her in the eyes.

"May we _please_ have some privacy." She asked, rolling her eyes in the direction of his office the next room over. Fredrick's stern expression melted into a smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright…" he gave in. "But," he shot Percy a warning expression. "You be good to her, or we'll have more than words." Fredrick gave Percy the I'm-watching-you gesture and slipped into his office. Percy turned to Annabeth with an expression that screamed awkward.

"Is that all your family members?" he asked a little later, almost as if he were afraid of the answer. Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, I think so." She assured. There were a few awkward seconds of silence.

"So…" Percy said. "Your dad's kind of…."

"Aggravating?" Annabeth suggested.

"I was going to say intimidating." Percy corrected with a laugh.

"Good!" Fredrick yelled from his office and Percy nearly went as white as a sheet. Annabeth could not refrain her laughter.

"Dad!" she yelled back. "Stop eavesdropping!"

"As a father, it's my right to eavesdrop on my children!" he yelled back in defense. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy snickered.

"Yeah?" Annabeth argued. "Well as a daughter it's my job to stop you from eavesdropping!" Percy took a glance at his phone and cleared his throat before standing up.

"Well, I've got to be going." He said. "Mom's worried about me." Annabeth smiled warmly in understanding as she followed him to the door. Percy opened the door and turned back to Annabeth.

"Happy New Years, Wisegirl." He told her, admiration twinkling in his eyes.

"Happy New Years, Seaweedbrain." She replied. She gave him one last kiss and out the door he went. Annabeth laughed when he whined about the rain, as she started to close the door.

"Oh! Annabeth!" Percy cried suddenly, turning back toward her. Annabeth stopped and look back at him, watching as the rain beat down on his head, showing no mercy, and flattening his hair once again.

"What?" she asked, curiously.

Percy grinned slyly. "I may be a little late tomorrow." Annabeth closed her eyes, shook her head, and grinned. She looked back up at him with a certain expression.

"I don't doubt that." She replied, feeling her cheeks burn from so much smiling. "I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Annabeth." He said, with a loving smile. For the life of Annabeth, she couldn't stop seeing that boy as her husband someday. "See you next year!" With those last words he ran off, and Annabeth could hear his feet pounding into puddles as he went. She snickered.

"I'll be here!" she assured, closing the door. And Suddenly, she knew this year couldn't be all that bad. After all, she had Percy…even if he was always a little late.

* * *

 **Be sure to tell me what you guys think in a review! I actually really enjoyed writing this, even though it's probably not some of my best work and it has a couple errors (which I'll go back and fix tomorrow). I love the story though, sorry if some parts felt a tad rushed, but that's just the way my mind works.**

 **Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always appreciated and don't forget to review. Flames will be ignored. Always remember that sometimes it's okay to be a little late and have an excellent year guys!**

 **Samantha's Library.**


End file.
